So Far Away
by itachi and naruto's puppy
Summary: The famous Uchiha Sasuke is dead!With his dying breath he uttered one name.He thought all was lost and just wanted to see those two blue orbs looking at him again.Little did he know but the barer of these two orbs was carrying his child.MPreg.Mild yaoi
1. Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto T.T I wish I did though

So Far Away

Chapter One: Uchiha Sasuke

'_I've Been Changing But You'll Never See Me Now__,_

_I've Been Changing But You'll Never See Me Now,_

_I'm blaming You For Everything!'_

Sasuke's pale lips curved into the barest of smiles. It was amazing how much blood there was in a human's body. It was enough to cover the area around the semi-conscious male's body though none had touched his ever paling face. He flexed the muscles in his hand. His fingers obeyed his command and slowly moved. He let out a dry, dead, laugh and curled his fingers into a half fist before using up the last of his energy to bend his arm. His pale fingers caressed his pale face as he closed his opal black eyes his pale arm straightening out as his hand fell to his side. He let out one last shallow breath his lips forming the name he tried to form energy to mutter. His chest stopped moving for a second as he paused his breathing. Gathering up the very last ounce of his energy he breathed the name of the one person he wanted to see. The one person who would have brightened up this dismal hour of pain and certain death…

"Na-ru-to….." The Uchiha's dying breath sounded as his head fell to the side and his chest stopped moving. The pool of blood he lay in grew larger as the last of his blood spilled. The last of his clan – or so he thought…

* * *

'_When I'm gone just carry on,_

_Don't blow and rejoice, _

_Every time you hear the sound of my voice,_

_Just smile back.'_

Upon arriving at the scene the reactions of the five shinobi were instantly different. Sakura had retreated to a bush to throw up her last meal, while Kakashi had removed his mask and headband eyes closed head bowed. Yamato and Sai had both stared at the Uchiha's mimed yet beautiful body with passive expressions before Yamato's ability to feel emotions on a mission over came him and a silent tear trickled down his cheek. It was the blonds' reaction however that gained the attention of all near by animals and the four other shinobi. Upon arriving Naruto had turned as white as a sheet before rushing down to Sasuke's side and kneeling in the others blood. Tears streamed down the blonds cheeks as he pulled Sasuke onto his lap. He buried his face against Sasuke's unmoving chest and screamed until his throat was raw.

Only then did Kakashi have the heart to tear the grieving blond away from Sasuke's limp form with the aid of Sai and Yamato who took Sasuke's body. Naruto turned to Kakashi feebly punching his sensei's chest as he cried. Kakashi wrapped his arms around the blond murmuring meaningless sounds and phrases hoping to calm the young jinchuuriki. As Sai and Yamato cleaned up the blood and moved Sasuke's body out of Naruto's sight Sakura walked back into view. Drying her eyes, after collapsing into tears after throwing up, she walked over to Kakashi and tried aiding him in calming the blond. No sooner did she get there than Naruto gripped her arm. He turned his head to face her, his eyes bloodshot and his face tearstained. "Gomenasai Sakura-Chan… I failed you…"

Instantly Sakura shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle. "No Naruto. You didn't fail. You did what you could. That's all I ever expected of you." She mumbled to him as both gave in to their grief again. Kakashi watched the pair his black and sharingan eyes fixed on them. He couldn't help but smile slightly at how well they'd grown. There as a soft sigh to his right and Kakashi looked up to see Yamato. He tilted his head curiously. "It's over Kakashi. The Akatsuki have disbanded. We found the remains of Konan not far from here." He mumbled. Kakashi nodded and stood up. Once Naruto and Sakura had finished crying Kakashi helped the two to their feet. "Come on. We have to get back." He mumbled before turning and starting to head back towards Konohagakure No Sato. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders as the two silently followed Kakashi who was carrying Sasuke's body. Yamato and Sai brought up the rear, they to were silent.

Their journey home was fairly quick as they'd only travelled out to the border of the fire country. Entering Konohagakure they walked silently through the streets the eyes of villagers and ninja alike following them. They didn't stop walking until they reached the Hokage Tower where the doors were thrown open showing a very pissed off Tsunade. The five shinobi stopped and looked at their Hokage. Tsunade stopped her soft turquoise gaze travelling over all their faces before fixing on Sasuke's cold dead body. A silent tear fell down her cheek. The last of the Uchiha line – or so she thought – was dead.

"Tsunade-Sama….. Please may we come in?" Kakashi asked his eyes fixing on a point beyond Tsunade's shoulder. The Fifth Hokage stepped to the side and headed up to her office allowing the other five shinobi to follow. Once in her office Tsunade sat down behind her desk and surveyed the group before her. Naruto and Sakura had long since spilt from enough other. Naruto had slumped down in one of the chairs opposite Tsunade while Sai perched himself in the other chair. Sakura and Yamato remained at the back of the room Yamato whispering to her trying to calm her. Kakashi stood behind Naruto's chair still carrying Sasuke. He held the deceased teen in his arms like a child. Tsunade sighed as she realised just how close the original remaining members of Cell Seven were to the dead Uchiha.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura…. I understand that you three were practically classed as Sasuke's family. What would you like us to do with his body?" Tsunade mumbled. The three looked up and glanced at each other. Naruto shook his head, as did Sakura. Kakashi sighed softly and turned back to their Hokage. "I think it's best we bury him in the Uchiha Compound." The silver haired Ninja murmured before closing his sharingan eye. Tsunade nodded and turned her attention to the other two. "Yamato, Sai you are both dismissed." She stated simply. Sai stood up as both bowed to Tsunade before leaving. Sakura walked over collapsing into the chair Sai just vacated.

Tsunade closed her eyes drowning herself in her thoughts before she felt someone watching her. Opening her eyes she met the gaze of a pair of cerulean blue eyes. "Yes Naruto?" The blond Hokage asked. A pained smile formed itself on Naruto's face, miles from his usual grin. "It'll be alright Obaa-Chan." He said before slowly standing up. Tsunade blinked at him. "Naruto…?" Sakura mumbled as she looked up at her teammate. Naruto blinked hard his cerulean blue orbs refilling with tears. "Sasuke-Teme wouldn't leave us with nothing." He finished before hurriedly wiping his eyes and slowly heading out the room.

In a second Kakashi and the girls had followed him and together the four of them headed for the Uchiha Compound. Once there Tsunade instantly felt lost as did Sakura. Though Naruto easily found his way around, Kakashi didn't have much trouble either. The girls were curious at the ease that Naruto travelled through the Compound his fingers brushing along the stone walls they passed as he headed for a specific destination.

Soon they came to a stop by a lake. Naruto walked out and sat on the peer remembering. Kakashi stopped just before the peer curious as to what Naruto was up to. This was a well known Uchiha training Ground but why had the blond come here? As though Naruto had read his mind the blond spoke, "This is where I first met Sasuke… We were six…" He sighed before looking back at the other three and standing back up. "He told me this was where he first perfected his fire jutsu… and where his father had first praised him. He told me it was his favourite place…" Tsunade and Sakura smiled slightly though the pink haired konuchi couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the bond Sasuke and Naruto had held.

Kakashi gave a slow nod and laid Sasuke at the base of a tree as Naruto walked back over. Tsunade stood back surveying the three as they started digging a hole big enough to lay Sasuke's body in. They'd told her with just a look that they wanted to do this alone. She didn't object knowing the bond the team had shared. After a few hours of digging Sakura proclaimed the hole big enough, nodding slightly in agreement Naruto turned to look up at Kakashi who was knelt next to Sasuke's body. "Kakashi-Sensei… Can I ummm…" He murmured. But before he could finish Kakashi nodded and carefully picked the Uchiha Heir up moving to kneel next to the hole to give him to Naruto. Silently Naruto carefully took hold of Sasuke. The Uchiha felt cold and strangely light. Fighting back his tears Naruto lowered him to the ground while Tsunade comforted the tearful Sakura. Glancing up to make sure Kakashi wasn't looking Naruto planted a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips. _I'll miss you Koi…. _The blond thought before brushing a strand of Sasuke's hair out of the Uchiha's porcelain white face and climbing out the hole.

Silently Kakashi buried Sasuke as Naruto walked through the Compound heading for his dead lover's room. Tsunade and Sakura made their silent exit alone. Once Sasuke was buried Kakashi went looking for the blond. He and Iruka had been the only ones who knew of the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto. There wasn't much the pair could hide from them. Walking through the Compound Kakashi stopped as he heard cries and shouts emitted from one of the rooms. He silently walked that way and stopped outside the door listening. Inside the room Naruto was laying curled up on Sasuke's bed crying his eyes out and screaming streams of incoherent sentences. Sighing softly Kakashi opened the door and walked in to comfort the blond.

* * *

_Name: Uchiha Sasuke_

_D.O.B: July 21__st__ 1984 _(For this fanfic anyway xP)

_D.O.D: August 5__th__ 2003_

_Age__: 19_

_Family: Uchiha Fugaku (Deceased), Uchiha Mikoto (Deceased), Uchiha Itachi (Deceased)_

_Rank: S-Ranked__ Genin Recently Returned To Konohagakure_

_Village: Konohagakure No Sato – Otogakure No Sato – Konohagakure No Sato_


	2. Uzumaki Suke

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Naruto :(

So Far Away

Chapter One: Uzumaki Suke

'_Storm clouds may gather,  
and stars may collide,  
but I love you until the end of time.'_

Around four months later and the previously tearful blond teen was sat in a hospital bed looking down at the newborn infant in his arms. How had this happened? Well it's simple really. Around six months ago Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto slept together. And little did the blond know he'd ended up pregnant that very day thanks to Kyuubi being female. It was not long after Sasuke's death that the Uzumaki himself had got the news off Kyuubi. He'd rushed to tell Tsunade the instant he found out and the two had been working through this in secret. Thankfully for Naruto it seemed male pregnancies only lasted around six months. Any longer and said blond would have gone insane with his lack of things to do.

Though sitting there in the hospital bed staring down at the baby in his arms he couldn't help but smile. The child was almost and exact replica of Sasuke. Its skin was pale and its hair a dark black. It was only when described baby opened his eyes showing a pair of cerulean orbs that Naruto finally admitted it was indeed his child. He was still staring down at the baby when Kakashi and Sakura burst into the Hospital room closely followed by Iruka, Kiba and Shikamaru. Naruto looked up and blushed slightly seeing the two boys. He looked at the five with a half smile. Sakura and Iruka burst into tears and began hugging and congratulating Naruto. Kakashi and the other two stood back a smirk evident on the Hatake's face.

After a while Kiba and Shikamaru had freed Naruto from the over excited pair. Naruto smiled his thanks before carefully holding the baby out for them all to see. All five stared in disbelief at the almost exact clone of Sasuke. Though when the baby opened his eyes Kiba cracked a smile then laughed. "Lucky kid, Sasuke's good looks but your eyes." The Dog boy chuckled. Naruto blushed and held the baby close again. "Tch. Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered earning himself a punch from Sakura. Naruto chuckled lightly and brushed his hand lightly through the baby's hair. "That's your Aunt Sakura kiddo. You don't want to get on the wrong side of her." Naruto cooed. Sakura blushed slightly as Iruka's heart practically melted from the adorable scene.

Chuckling Kakashi moved forward and sat in the chair next to the bed. Naruto looked at him before smiling. "Want to hold him Sensei? You and Iruka-Sensei are his Godfathers." The blond smiled. Kakashi blushed slightly under the mask and nodded slowly as Iruka practically fainted. Sakura and Kiba quickly caught the semi-conscious Academy Teacher grinning broadly. Naruto chuckled lightly and carefully handed his son to Kakashi. "Hey could you guys help me think of a name?" He asked. Shikamaru and Kiba frowned in thought. "How about Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Naruto quickly shook his head. Iruka, still fainted, was unable to answer. So Kakashi looked down at the baby with a slight frown. "How about a variation of Sasuke's name?" He said.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Like what?" He asked before they all fell silent hearing a mumble from Iruka, "Suke." The brunette mumbled. Naruto blinked then grinned. "That's perfect! Suke Uzumaki!" He grinned. Sakura and the two boys smiled. "Suke Uzumaki eh? Let's hope he turns out to be as good as both his fathers." Shikamaru smirked to Naruto who gave his famous grin. Kiba chuckled lightly and looked at Naruto before looking back at Shikamaru. "You forgot something Shikamaru." He smirked. The Nara boy raised his eyebrow at Kiba. "I'm gonna be Hokage to! Believe It!" Naruto grinned making the five others start laughing. Even earning a coo of agreement from baby Suke, to which everyone stopped laughing and started 'awing'.

Naruto carefully took Suke back and smiled as one by one everyone left the room. The first to leave was Shikamaru saying that he'd promised to tell Ino and Chouji how Naruto was and walked out. Next was Kiba who ran out calling back something about telling all the others. Naruto cringed. Looks like him and Suke were going to be gossip spreading around the village soon. Sakura and Iruka left next saying they had to get back to work though they would come back to see him later. Kakashi stayed to help him get Suke to sleep then he to left muttering something about a new book.

Smiling to himself Naruto lay down to sleep in the now silent room. He closed his eyes and smiled softly. "Goodnight Suke… I'll be sure to tell you all about your father when your older." He mumbled before his breathing evening out. Slowly falling into a deep sleep he dreamed of Sasuke and the good time of Cell 7 back when they were just young. Back when he and Sasuke had only just found out about their feelings for each other. Though young and foolish neither had ever admitted it until it was too late.

* * *

'_We built it up,_

_To watch it fall,_

_Like we meant nothing at all.'_

A few days later and Naruto left home with his 'little bundle of joy'. His friends made frequent visits to his apartment to help out with baby Suke. For Naruto things became a routine and soon hours became days. Then as things went on days became weeks. Soon spring was arriving. And after a Christmas more hectic than any before Naruto was ready to kick back and unwind. Only Suke had other things in mind.

Come April and the young 'miracle' baby had started crawling and had made a new game from it. Naruto was growing annoyed at Suke's playfulness and was cursing himself for not being stern enough with the games they could play. This new game 'Find Suke' really pissed the blond off. And so, for the seventh time in four hours, Naruto was looking for Suke. Sighing he walked into his bedroom to find Suke curled up asleep next to his bed. Chuckling softly Naruto walked over and scooped the infant up lowering him into his cot before kissing his forehead softly and walking out the room.

Walking back into the lounge Naruto slumped down onto the couch with a defeated yawn. A chuckle sounded from the doorway. Looking up Naruto smiled seeing his former Sensei's Kakashi and Iruka. "Has Suke worn you out already?" The silver-haired copy ninja teased. Naruto grunted and pushed himself to his feet. "You don't know the half of it. You try playing 'Find Suke' seven times in four hours. I've been beside myself with worry half the day!" The blond exclaimed. Iruka shook his head and walked over to Naruto hugging him. "Relax." He soothed.

Naruto sighed and hugged Iruka back. "Alright, thanks again for looking after him for me while I'm on my mission Kakashi-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei." He smiled as he pulled away from the brunette. Kakashi ruffled his ex-students hair with a smile. "No problem. We love looking after him." He said with a grin as he took his mask off. Iruka and Naruto grinned back. "Well I shouldn't be too long this time." Naruto chuckled. The two Sensei's smiled before ushering the blond towards the door and handing him his ninja gear as most of it had been stored at Iruka's out of Suke's reach. Smiling Naruto gave both a brief hug and murmured another round of thank you's before running off to his mission with a grin. Iruka and Kakashi smiled after him before retreating inside.

* * *

_Name: Uzumaki (Uchiha) Suke_

_D.O.B: December 9__th__ 2003_

_D.O.D: N/A_

_Age: Four Months Old_

_Family: Uchiha Sasuke (Deceased), Uzumaki Naruto (On A Mission)_

_Rank: N/A_

_Village: Konohagakure No Sato_


	3. Umino Iruka

**Yes! I FINALLY wrote the next chapter XD**

**Meh... You won't thank me next chapter XDD**

**ANYWAY….**

**I'll apologise now for the mistakes last chapter. That's what I get for copy and pasting .**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru (was), KakaIru (now), SukeOC (later on)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…. Sadly…..

So Far Away

Chapter Three: Umino Iruka 

'_How many times are you gonna take it,_

_Look in my eyes and help me,_

_Make this make sense.'_

Sighing Iruka watched the young infant crawl around Naruto's small apartment. Everyone had tried to get the blond to move into the Uchiha compound but he wouldn't. Iruka guessed that it brought back memories of Sasuke. Shaking his head the brown haired academy teacher moved to pick Suke up as he carried the now pouting child and dropped him in the playpen Naruto had made him.

Once Iruka was sure Suke was safe the Chunnin walked around the apartment looking for any reminiscence of the blond's Genin days with Cell 7. Sadly he found none. It seemed as though the Kyuubi vessel had hidden all reminders of the late Uchiha until Suke had to know about him. Though slipping into Naruto and Suke's room Iruka's eyes were drawn to Suke's cot. There, taken out of the frame, was the first picture taken of Cell Seven. Iruka smiled.

Sometimes Naruto could be surprisingly intelligent. Chuckling softly to himself Iruka left the room only to walk into the muscular chest of his boyfriend. He blushed. "K-Kakashi." He stuttered. The silver haired ninja chuckled and pulled the blushing brunette into a hug. "What's wrong Dolphin-Chan?" He cooed almost mockingly. Iruka pouted up at him and pushed past. "Nothing. Just behave if you're gonna be here." He tutted as he walked into the kitchen for a bottle for Suke. Kakashi pouted and followed. "I take that as offence! I can behave. I wasn't even trying anything there!"

Shaking his head Iruka ignored Kakashi as he got the bottle and started warming it up. It'd been almost a week since Naruto had left on his mission and he was due back in a day or so. Iruka couldn't say he was pleased because he enjoyed spending time with Suke. Kakashi, however, just wanted Iruka to himself for a few days. If Naruto didn't get back soon the famous Copy-Ninja wouldn't be able to behave.

Once the bottle was made Iruka carried it through to Suke only to find that the small raven-haired boy had fallen asleep. Chuckling softly Iruka put the bottle down and lifted Suke out the playpen. He lightly kissed his Godson's forehead before carrying him through to Naruto's bedroom and laying him in his cot. Iruka had taken to sleeping in Naruto's bed while Kakashi slept on the couch. It was clear Iruka didn't trust the widely-known pervert enough to share the same bed as him in the same room as their Godson.

* * *

_'Please come back to me_

_Cause I need you now_

_I can´t live one more day without you'  
_

It was three days after Naruto was suppose to return with his Anbu Squad when he finally did return. Iruka was walking to te Hokage Tower with Suke. both were looking forward to seeing the blond Anbu. Iruka sighed wishing Kakshi was here. But of course the silver haired anbu-ranked jounin had to go on a C-Ranked mission with his new Genin team. Though the brunette felt slightly reassured as Kakashi had promised to come and see them straight after his mission. "C'mon Suke. Lets go see daddy." He murmured as he carried the now five month old infant into the Hokage Tower.

Iruka walked into Tsunade's office and smiled at the female Hokage. "Morning Iruka." Tsunade smiled. "Good morning Hokage-Sama." Iruka said bowing to the Slug Sannin as he put Suke down on the floor. He moved over taking a seat in one of the chairs opposite Tsunade's desk as he watched Suke move around the room in a semi-crawl. The brunette sighed. Tsunade's gaze fixed on the aging academy teacher as she to sighed. "Relax Iruka. He'll be fine." She assured him. Iruka sighed. "I know." He mumbled as he looked back at the only female Hokage. Tsunade smiled at him.

They both sat like that for a while. Undisturbed by anyone other than Suke's baby-talk. After around and hour the door burst open revealling a trio of anbu. One of the three rushed forward and scooped Suke up smothering the poor infant in kisses. Tsunade and Iruka grinned. "Welcome back boys." They said as the other two anbu copied Naruto and took off their masks. Kiba grinned at Naruto. "Say Uzumaki. How about we leave Shika to do the mission statement and go for ramen!" The Inuzuka heir grinned. "Tch." Shikamaru tutted. Iruka chuckled and stood up heading towards the door which Shikamaru and Kiba moved from to allowing him passed. "See you later Naruto." The brunette smiled.

Hearing his name twice Naruto snapped out of his daze. He grinned at Tsunade before grabbing Kiba's wrist and dragging him out after Iruka. "Hey wait up Iruka-Sensei! You can buy us some ramen!" The still childish blond called. Kiba, Iruka and Tsunade laughed loudly as Shikamaru shook his head. However annoying the blond may seem. They all knew they'd be nothing without him. "Alright Naruto. But only one bowl!" Iruka replied as Kiba and the blond caught up with him. Naruto pouted as Suke cooed in agreeance. Though nobody could quite tell who with.

* * *

_Name: Umino Iruka_

_D.O.B: 1971 _

_D.O.D: N/A_

_Age: Thirty-One _

_Family: Deceased_

_Rank: Chunnin_

_Village: Konohagakure No Sato_

**Sorry this chapters short. I'm not so good at Iruka and Suke. .**

**But I promise next chapter will be up above 1,000. **

**Until then!!**

**-Fate-**


	4. Uzumaki Naruto

Sorry for the wait

**Sorry for the wait!! But here's chapter four!! (At last)**

So Far Away

Chapter Four: Uzumaki Naruto

'_I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
I'm only scared of myself,  
feels like my insides are on fire,_

_And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else'_

With Suke getting older and stronger Naruto, reluctantly, was being sent on more away missions. Though the joy of going back to his son, and Rokudaime-in-training lessons, made Naruto a rather unbearable person on missions, or at least very un-Naruto like. He was more reserved and quiet than usual and often finished the job quickly depending on what kind of mission it was. Being an Anbu now he was often sent on what he and Kakashi called 'Silencing Mission's. Others put it more simply as killing someone. Sai's favourite phrase being 'Just stab the fucker through the heart why don't you dickless! Jeez not even any torture!', which Naruto often ignored as he was usually heading home by then.

Weeks turned into months and Suke's first birthday was fast approaching. It had already been decided by Sakura and Ino that Suke was going to have a birthday party and they were all going to attend - Even Hinata who was three months pregnant with Shino's child and Neji and his four month old son Hotaru. Yes not only Naruto had a child. Not long after Suke was born Tenten gave birth to Hotaru and then Hinata told Naruto and Neji one training session that she was pregnant. Naruto was happy that Suke would have some ninja friends to play with, very happy.

Around a month before Suke's First Birthday Tsunade approached Naruto saying she had a month long mission for him. Naruto hesitated before agreeing knowing Iruka and Sakura would take care of the preparations of Suke's party. Tsunade had assured the blond he would be back before the actual party though and advised him to buy Suke's birthday present now and leave it for him. Naruto declined the suggestion and left the office.

The next day at noon Naruto left on his spying mission in his Anbu gear. He and Sai had been paired together for this mission. Not that Naruto minded as long as they made it back in time for Suke's party. And so, with their pray leaving the village, the duo departed on the mission. Neither said anything to each other as they followed in silence. Stopping when only their pray stopped to rest, eat or drink. They knew what they were doing. Missions like these were simple. To Naruto nothing could possibly go wrong. Nothing at all. In a matter of a Month he'd be back to Suke. He'd promised the infant that 'Dada' would be coming back soon. Naruto never broke his promises. Never.

**0000000000&0000000000**

'_I remember when y__ou told me  
I should live like I'm dying  
and not to close my eyes  
while everything burns'_

"NARUTO!" Sai yelled as a kunai flew at the blond. Naruto ducked quickly before jumping back next to Sai as his eyes scanned around. They were around four days away from the end of the mission and currently stuck in a battle with a gang of enemy ninja. Panting Naruto's hand moved to the two chains around his neck. One Tsunade had given him the other Sasuke. Naruto was planning on giving Suke the second necklace of the ravens first birthday. That's way it was something from him and Sasuke. Just like Suke was.

So while Naruto lost himself in his thoughts Sai worked on trying to spot the attacking ninja. Sai counted. The duo was out numbered Four to two. Panting Sai swore to himself. "It's no good Naruto. We're outnumbered." He whispered in the blond's ear. Nearby someone laughed. Sai reacted quickly and threw a kunai in that direction. To his despair the kunai was blocked falling uselessly to the ground. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts after coming up with a plan of action. "I'll take the girl and Mr Laughter over there." Naruto said jerking his thumb towards the person Sai had thrown the kunai at. "You take the other two."

That decided the battle continued. Naruto was now facing Uchiha Madara and Karin while Sai was facing Juugo and Suigetsu. Or so the four had said they were called. Naruto could tell the Madara guy was most likely an Uchiha for his only eye was a sharingan. For some reason this only angered Naruto.

_What now Kyuubi?_

_**Kill them Kit. I'll lend you as much chakra as you need. I have a bone to pick with Madara-San**_

_As you wish Kyu-San, kill them I shall._

Snapping out of his conversation with his demon fox Naruto started forming his rasengan as he glared at Madara. The girl had left his sight long ago as she ran to help her teammates who, by the sounds of things, were being eaten by one of Sai's ink dragons. Naruto chuckled at the thought. Madara's lips curved into a sneer. "What's so funny demon?" He snarled to the blond. Naruto merely laughed loudly and jumped up a fully formed rasengan in hand. "I was imagining if you'd look any better dead, Uchiha!" Naruto snarled as he propelled himself down at Madara.

With his hand inches away from Madara's chest Naruto saw only victory. Only it was short lived as Juugo, after 'borrowing' the dead Suigetsu's sword, came up behind the blond impaling the sword in his chest. Naruto collapsed onto the Uchiha his rasengan burning a hole through Madara's heart killing him instantly. Naruto however wasn't quite dead yet. Though after seeing Juugo run off Sai quickly finished off Karin before leaping at Juugo. Unfortunately the large male had already departed the battle scene.

Swearing to himself Sai slowly eased the blade out of Naruto's back earning him a headache from the blond's shrieks of pain. Once the sword was out Sai carefully rolled Naruto off the dead Uchiha and brushed the tears off the blond's face. The normally emotionless raven felt a sharp pang in his chest as he saw Naruto's chest starting to stop rising as the blond took his dying breathes. "Naruto don't die on me. Come on Dickless it's your sons Birthday in a week." Sai pleaded with the blond.

Naruto merely smiled weakly at Sai. "It's…over… I let my guard down… please Sai… tell everyone I love them." Naruto whispered. Sai bit down on his lip as his eyes started watering. He couldn't believe the hyperactive-knucklehead was just going to give up like this! Sai wouldn't let him. "No Naruto! You tell them all when we get back! You're going to be alright Naruto. Come on! You're not even Hokage yet!!" Sai exclaimed as he moved to pick the blond up.

_Kyu-San you can't just let me die like this! Sai's right what about Suke!_

_**I'm sorry Kit I've tried. But I can't do anything!**_

_Kyuubi…. It's all over then isn't it? We've lost…._

_**No Kit… we won. Everyone respects you Kit. Your child is safe….**_

He stopped as he felt Naruto's hand grip his wrist. "Sai… my necklaces are for Suke… give them to him please…. Hokage… Dattebyo I made it part way…. **I'm sorry**…" Naruto muttered before his grip loosened and his chest stopped moving.

**0000000000&0000000000**

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_D.O.B: October 10__th__ 1984_

_D.O.D: December 2__nd__ 2004_

_Age at Death: 20_

_Family: Namikaze Minato (Deceased), Uzumaki Kushina (Deceased), Uzumaki Suke (Living) _

_Rank: Anbu / Rokudaime-In-Training_

_Village: Konohagakure No Sato._


	5. Sai

Hehe what better way to say I'm back then posting up a new chapter to my best fanfic!

Sorry it took so long!!

So Far Away

Chapter Five: Sai

Sai could not have felt any worse even if he tried. It hurt so much to know that the second he entered the gates he was staring at right now he would have to tell them all. Uzumaki Naruto – their future Hokage, their close friend – was dead. Though the blond baka had died on a mission, it was not the sort of mission he would have wanted to die in. After all, the outcome may not truly protect Konoha. Only three of the four had been killed. The larger man – Juugo – had escaped. Therefore, to Sai they'd failed on more than one count. Not only was Naruto killed but also the mission was left uncompleted. There was no way Sai could run after Juugo alone. He had to get back.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat Sai finished the walk to the gates of his home village. Upon his entrance Genma – who was on guard – instantly noticed that the stoic boys companion was missing. "Sai, where's the gaki?" Genma questioned anxiously. Sai glanced at Genma before turning away and walking for the Hokage Tower. He contemplated saying nothing before pausing and turning to face Genma. For once, there was emotion shown on his face. Only it wasn't his usual positive emotion – the ones he'd learnt from Naruto – it was one of pain, loss and sorrow. Three more he'd learnt from the blond just over a year ago. "Naruto's dead." He muttered before turning and carrying on the way he'd been heading leaving a speechless Genma to rush and tell the other jounin.

Sai stopped only when he reached the Hokage Tower. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to gather himself back together. He had never felt this way before. He knew plenty of ninja died on missions out. In fact, he'd seen a lot of death in his life. Yet thinking back he knew he wouldn't be the only one hurt by Naruto's death. _Iruka… Kakashi-Sensei… Hokage-Sama… Sakura… Neji and the others…. _Naruto had influenced so many people's lives. It would be hard to ever forget him. But what about Suke…? What would he do now? He had nothing.

Shaking his head to empty his over-crowded mind Sai pushed open the door and walked up the stairs to the office he'd entered many times before. Knocking on the large mahogany door Sai waited for the blond Hokage to reply. "Come in!" called Tsunade's reply after a few short seconds after piling up her paperwork. Sai pushed open the door before walking solemnly into the office and closing the door. Tsunade scowled slightly at Sai's solemn movements. "Where's Naruto, Sai?"

When Sai said nothing Tsunade stood from her seat and glared over to the younger. "Sai, don't make me ask again!" She growled through gritted teeth really starting to panic now. Naruto wouldn't not come if they were back, heck he was the only one with cheek enough to go against her word. He'd come let her know he was alright wouldn't he? But before Sai could even say another word a jounin and chunnin by the names of Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino – the latter carrying an infant on his hip – burst into the room. Iruka's chocolate brown eyes instantly fixed on Sai. "Is it true?" He asked. "What Genma said, did he… is he…" the brunette said. Seeing Sai's slow nod he burst into tears making the infant jump alert and look up in confusion.

Tsunade blinked in surprise before looking fixedly at Iruka. As the other burst into tears, the female Hokage lowered herself into her chair her head in her hands. She didn't even have to ask now. Not with Iruka in hysterics like that. Kakashi wrapped his arms tightly around the hysterical brunette as he tried to calm him not wanting to scare Suke into crying to as he watched the infant grip onto Iruka's shirt it's tiny face scrunched up as though he to was going to cry. "Hush 'Ruka-Chan. You're going to make Suke cry." He tried to sooth his lover.

Iruka hiccupped as he moved his free hand to dry his streaming eyes as he forced himself to stop crying before trying to calm the young Uzumaki-Uchiha. Kakashi sighed lightly as he soothingly rubbed Iruka's hips his one visible eye fixing onto Tsunade. "Hokage-Sama…?" He muttered softly. Tsunade looked up and dried her eyes with the back of her hand. Sai had been right. Naruto had touched many hearts. "Kakashi, Iruka. You two are Suke's legal guardians on Naruto's request and Sai, if you would please go and fetch Sakura and the rest of Naruto's friends so I can tell them what's going on." She murmured.

The three males nodded slowly to Tsunade before slowly starting out the office. Sai left first dashing off to round up the rest of the Konoha shinobi that had meant a lot to the blond as soon as Tsunade finished speaking. Kakashi and Iruka had waited a second in case Tsunade required anything of them before they to turned and departed in silence.

**0000000000&&0000000000**

The next few weeks passed as a blur. Suke's birthday was celebrated in aid of making the young boy assume that everything was all right. Nevertheless, no one was truly happy. Even weeks from that day, some of Naruto's closest friends were mourning the death of the blond. It took Tsunade a whole three weeks before she approached Kakashi and requested that he take the blonds' place as Rokudaime in training. After all, she needed someone skilled to replace her. Kakashi was one of the best shinobi in the village.

Kakashi was reluctant to accept the post feeling as if he was replacing Naruto completely - both with becoming one of Suke's fathers, and, with taking the position of Future-Hokage that the blond boy wanted so much. Soon, however, Kakashi accepted the position after being persuaded to by his lover. He knew Iruka trusted him and so caved in knowing Tsunade was right. He and Naruto had been the only candidates the blonde Hokage had considered.

However, not only Kakashi had felt the turmoil after the loss of Naruto. Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Neji and Sai had taken it worst from all of the friends there in Konoha. Neji and Kiba had even, sadly, been the ones that told Gaara and his siblings about the death of Gaara's closest friend. The pain of loss of Gaara's face was so overwhelming even Neji struggled not to react to it. It was amazing the skills of the blond. Making so many feel so much, even when he was dead. With Naruto, dead Sakura became more dependant of Sai and Lee and Hinata more dependant of Kiba and Neji. Neither girl felt anything positive from this.

Neji's son Hotaru was often found latched onto Suke or at least somewhere near the younger boy. It was clear to him that something was not right and so he became very protective over his younger friend. Neji and Iruka easily noticed the bond between their 'sons'. As Suke was learning to walk Hotaru only ever left his side if either Neji or TenTen took him home, of course, he did not like it. He was rarely happy when that happened. When Hotaru had to leave Suke often started crying for up to an hour because of it.

Of course Sai himself was often around and so he to noticed the bond between the pair. _They're like brothers… or lovers… _he mused to himself one day. He couldn't help but think that Suke was a lot more like Naruto than anyone else thought him to be. To Sai he could definitely see the blond baka in Suke every time he saw the young boy. Only he didn't know if Suke was also like Sasuke. After all, he himself had never met Sasuke

**0000000000&&0000000000**

Though Sai knew that everyone else was hurting he was inexperienced to this feeling of loss. It hurt to know that he should – no could – have helped the blond. Why didn't he act faster? He should have kept Juugo in his sight. Then maybe… maybe… no definitely! If Sai had only kept, a close eye on Juugo Naruto would still be here. How could he call himself a true shinobi after that? It was his fault everyone was hurting so much. Or so he thought.

He couldn't even begin to describe how he felt. If Naruto had been here, it would have been easier. Naruto had always been able to get something out of him. He wondered if the blond had had the same effect on Sasuke. He guessed he did. After all every one of Naruto and Sasuke's old, friends knew who Suke was. Everyone had known the two had been close. However, they all assumed it was like brothers. Not lovers.

A soft sigh past through Sai's lips at the thought. If only he'd known sooner about the duo. Maybe he could've helped. Maybe. Then, even if he couldn't help, there was always the chance of drawing them together. Alternatively, maybe stealing off with the hot blond who was now dead along with said blond's lover. Sai couldn't help but think that deep down Naruto wanted to be reunited with his dead lover.

Alone Sai climbed up the wall that surrounded Konoha and sat on the arch that towered over the village. He had often wondered why the gate had to be this big anyway. It was about the same height as the Hokage Tower. But why? Nothing ever went near the top of the gate, as it was too damn high! Correction ninja had climbed/jumped up to here on numerous occasions but only twice during war. Sai remembered an argument he'd had with Naruto about the height of it while they were both sat where he was now.

Naruto had been adamant in saying that the gate was too big and that there was no reason for it. While Sai himself had insisted that with a gate this huge, it'd be harder to break in. A small smile appeared on the ravens face at the memory. It was hard to think that that had only been two years ago. A lot had happened in two years and none of it could be erased. If it could Sai would do anything to fix his mistake.

Because of course, it had to be his mistake. It was his fault after all. Entirely his fault. Burying himself deep in his memories, Sai barely registered the tear that slid down his left cheek leaving behind a trail for the many tears he cried after to follow.

_Name: Sai_

_D.O.B: Unknown_

_D.O.D: N/A_

_Age: 21_

_Family: None)_

_Rank: Anbu Root Anbu _

_Village: Konohagakure No Sato_


End file.
